When I see the real you
by MissKaraB
Summary: WWE Diva Kimberly was recently drafted to RAW, her boyfriend Randy Orton is on that brand, but a certain straight edge superstar is too, and he has set his sights on winning her heart. Not only that, but Kimberly sees the people she thought were he friends for who they really are...
1. Chapter 1

**Kimberly's POV**

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Oh, uh nothing"

"Ok... what are we doing for RAW?"

"I'm going out to talk a little, this Punk guy is pissing me off"

"Okay, I'll just go and hang with Maryse"

"No! You're coming with me" He objected.

He's been like this for the week, getting irritated easily, I really don't know why. It started since I got drafted to RAW, and I still have no idea who this Punk guy is.

"Kim? Kim?" He was waving his hand in my direction.

"Oh, sorry. What was you saying?"

"It's time to go out" He replied, and started to push me out of the door. I saw this guy on our way to the stage. "Don't mind him, that's the little Punk I will intend on talking about"

I scoffed and said "That's him? He's got nothing on you hun"

"I know, I know. Time for us" We were walking to the stage, we got to the ring and I had to help Randy in since he's injured and he isn't taking any chances on getting injured for a third time.

As Randy started to talk, my mind started to drift. That Punk guy was certainly a looker, his eyes had a sparkle to them, and when he looked at me, I could have sworn I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. I'm surprised Randy didn't completely flip on both of us, Punk for even daring to look at me, and myself for having to cheek to let him have that effect on me. I only started to listen nearly half way through what he was saying.

"No, the problem is we got a guy disgracing the World Heavyweight Championship. And his name is CM Punk. Four years ago when I won my first title CM Punk was wrestling in no name towns, under a no name organisation. In short CM Punk was a no body. Until he climbed a ladder, grabbed a brief case, had a... lucky title win and found himself in this ring able to call himself World Champion. I take offence to that, that insults everything I stand for"

Again, my mind started to drift off the man that has got Randy so worked up, I know I shouldn't let him and he is probably a complete idiot. I can't wait for this to be over so I can just forget about him for the rest of the night. As I again tuned back into what Randy was saying, music blared through the arena, I can only guess it is CM Punk himself.

As Punk got into the ring both he and Randy went head to head, whispering things that only they can understand to each other. The first person to speak up was CM Punk.

"What I got was a headache from listening to you talk back there, and I appreciate the history lesson Randy... even if it was wrong, and I prefer not to live in the past, not everybody has granddaddy and daddy to usher them into the WWE. There's some people that have to work very very hard to get there, and it doesn't matter how I won it, the fact is I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. I don't drink, I don't smoke, do you know what I else I don't do Randy? I don't take joyrides on my motorcycle at 3 AM and try to pop wheelies and get re injured and delay my return for another 3 months, I don't do that"

Randy was looking pretty pissed with this rant Punk was going on.

"You went from the age of Orton to a complete after thought" Randy started to walk next to me, I was to busy to notice this because I was too busy paying attention to Punk, of course I was putting a look of annoyance on, but I didn't feel anything towards anyone or anything right now, my main focus was Punk.

All of a sudden Randy's temper came out of it's cage. "Jealous?! You think I'm jealous you? You are the most pathetic champion!"

"Considering this is as close as you're gonna get to the World Heavyweight championship title in the foreseeable future, yeah, I'd say you're jealous"

Randy didn't say anything, he just looked at me, expecting me to do something, but I couldn't move, both men's eyes were on me and I had no idea what to do. If I looked at Punk for help God knows what he'd do to Randy and what Randy would do to me. If I looked at Randy... I just have no idea. I looked around at the crowd as if they had the answer.

"Hey, don't worry sweetie" He winked at me and I knew Randy could see red "I would love for this to go down right here right now, but this conversation is going to have to take place another time" He was looking back at Randy now "See, I have a battle royal to win later on tonight, and Sunday I have a championship scramble I have to win. But what I want you to do when those matches are said and done, I want you to walk that isle one more time and then tell me who the joke of the champion is, 'cause the way I see it Randy, there's only one person in this ring who's pathetic. It's not me or the beautiful Kimberly over here" Punk looked over at me and then back at Randy looking pretty pleased with himself.

Randy walked away from both of us, not looking at either one of us saying "You know Punk... I can see this conversation... is going to have to continue... at a later time" Both of us were walking back to the backstage area, but not before I climbed back up into the ring and gave Punk a slap. It wasn't one of my hardest, but it was one that sent a message.

* * *

We were on our way to the hotel, ever since the confrontation earlier with Punk, Randy has been dead silent, not a word, the only sounds coming from him were his breathing. I'm sure he never caught me, I looked pissed the whole time, right?

"You know Kim... I am pretty disappointed in you..." This was pretty un expected.

"Umm... what?" I couldn't help but chuckle at this random out burst.

"Punk had this look on his face when he was looking at you and you didn't do anything when he called you sweetie. I thought I told you to dismiss any man who thought he could call you anything..."

"I slapped him didn't I?" I was getting annoyed with Randy, it's not like I'm in love with the guy! Sure he's easy on the eyes, but Randy is the man I truly love, even if he can get a bit much at times.

"Yes, but your reaction time was slow.." His eyes were still on the road as he was driving us to our destination.

"Fine then, if he decides to do it again, I'll be quicker" I huffed after saying that and looked outside, I couldn't believe this right now.

"Hey, I know I'm being an ass, but I don't want to lose you to him. He already has the World Heavyweight Championship, it would be the last straw if he had you"

We got to the hotel and went straight to bed, the day and RAW had both worn us out. I had woken up later that night to an empty bed. I looked all around our room and he wasn't there, I decided to have a little walk around since I couldn't get back to sleep. As I got out of my door and turned a corner, I ran into the exact man I didn't want to see.

"Well well well, it looks like luck does exist"

"Excuse me?" All I want is to be alone but no, this Punk guy turns up and ruins it all.

"Two meetings in one day. Where's your man then?"

I sighed for two reasons, I didn't even know and because my patience was wearing away.

"I don't know" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh.. this is a first. Do you want to hang out? Some other guys and girls though it would be good to let loose"

"No" I answered and just walked off. All I wanted was to be alone.

"Hey! Kim!" I turned around to see Maryse running after me.

"Hey 'Ryse" I smiled, I didn't mind talking to her, she seemed really nice.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay" She stopped me and looked slightly shocked.

"Are you sure? You look a little down, even I know that's highly unlike you"

"Ugh, I woke up and Randy wasn't there, to me it's kinda weird, but whatever. The thing that really pissed me off is that I was coming from back down there and that Punk guy was there, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends!" Maryse and I looked at each other seriously for a second then laughed.

"He asked that!? Oh my God!"

"I know, like hell I'd been seen with.. them!"

"Oh my Gosh, I know right? I'd rather not date Cody than be seen with them!" Cody and Maryse have been dating for ages, I kind of envy their relationship if I'm honest, but then again, I like to have both the good and bad.

* * *

**I think I did okay on this first chapter? Review please, tell me how I can improve it.**

**#TeamOrton or #TeamPunk? ;D And just so you know, Melina is my inspo for Kimberly(hairstyle, theme etc.)**

**-Kara**


	2. Keep your friends close

**Chapter 2**

**Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer**

Kimberly's POV

It has been two weeks since the interaction Randy and I had and the other one I had with him. In that time period, Randy has been acting up, like, really secretive and just the opposite to what I know. I don't want to confront him about it, he still has so much trouble with dealing with his anger. I just do not want to be in the line of fire, I'm sure he would never deliberately try to harm me, but there is a small chance, in the heat of the moment, he may just snap and do something.

Just laying here, in an empty bed was becoming home in a way. I only really saw Randy of a day and never at night, I don't know what he does, I'm not sure I really want to find out; I mean... boys will be boys!

"Kim, Kim" Randy whispered, shaking me softly to 'wake' me up.

"Mhmm?" I said sleepily.

"I just came up with an idea" He replied.

"What is it?" I turned to face him.

Before responding, he smoothed out my hair and just stared at me for a minute. " I know I haven't been the best lately... I thought, if you wanted to, I'll take you out tomorrow night? To that restaurant you've been dying to go to since we got here."

"Oh my God, really?!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, I had to, I've been feeling bad for treating you like crap" He said looking down.

"Thank you, Randy!" I said, hugging him, and then kissing him.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but decided to go against my gut instinct and just be happy.

* * *

Maryse and I were hanging out before RAW started. We were just walking around and talking, since there were no other decent people to socialise with.

Maryse had to leave to accompany Cody out to his match, I had absolutely nothing to do, since I had no match and was just going to again, accompany Randy out for his promo or match, I don't know.

I was just sitting on a crate, in the secluded part of the arena for some me time. I like the silence, it's calming, which is what my life doesn't contain. Enjoying the silence, I started to close my eyes, but I was interrupted by footsteps. I opened them to see a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Punk?"

"I was going to get ready for my match bu-"

"No, it's fine" I smiled, I know I shouldn't give him the all clear, but that doesn't matter.

"Oh.. okay?" He had a look of disbelief on his face.

I was just watching him, he had a pair of head phones on, and he just looked so adorable, he was so concentrated. Just looking at him do a few simple kicks had me smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I was brought out of my daze when he was walking towards me.

"Oh, uh nothing" I said, I was sure I was blushing.

"Sure, sure" He said, hopping onto the crate, sitting next to me.

"Oh shut up" I said as I lightly hit his arm.

"Owwwww! That hurt! I don't think I'll make it to my match!" He said, holding his arm.

"Stop being a baby!"

"I don't know... I think you'll have to kiss it better" He said, while smirking.

"Punk..."

"I definitely think it's a 'kiss it better' job"

I shook my head and smiled. I wrapped my small hands around his arm and I kiss it quickly. I look back at Punk who is staring at me, I felt there was like a magnetic attraction between us. We were completing the space between us, but I heard Randy calling my name out and instantly my mind wrapped around to the situation. I hopped off the crate and ran off. I nearly cheated! I never thought I'd get into a situation like this. I wished I never allowed myself to begin to kiss him. Maybe if I wish hard enough, he will disappear from my life.

I found Randy and managed to calm myself down. It turned out he did have a match, I wasn't sure who it was against, I guess I'll guess I'll just have to see.

My eyes snapped to the stage when I heard the music of the one and only CM Punk. I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes, I turned to look at Randy, but I knew Punk still had his eyes on me, and from what I could see, Randy hated every second of it.

I got out of the ring and waited for the match to start.

For most of the match I couldn't keep my mind in it, it kept wondering to the almost kiss between Punk and I. It was terrible I kept thinking about it, but I almost did a terrible thing, I wasn't stopping it, was I?

The bell signalling the winner brought me out of my thoughts, I looked to see it was Punk who won. I felt a little proud of him. He was so happy that he won. Out of the side of my eye I saw Randy had a chair, I would have gone to stop him, but I was too far away. After countless chair shots I got into the ring and ran up to Randy, stopping him hitting Punk again. Randy was glaring at me but he dropped the chair. I didn't want him to think I was saving Punk so I whispered to him..

"Save it for a later date"

* * *

Throughout the time I was getting ready I couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only guilty, but empty. Today, Randy bought me this gorgeous necklace, I love it, but I didn't want it, I only want him to show he loves me, without gifts to make up for his behaviour.

There was a buzzing, I went over to the table in the kitchen area to get my phone. Opening up the text, my heart dropped.

_Sorry, I can't make it. It's work related, don't wait up. Again, sorry babe._

_-Randy_

I should have known. I wasted my time getting ready for him to cancel, I don't even know if it's work anymore. I let a few tears loose, and at that time the door was being knocked on. I opened it to see Punk.

"Kim... what's wrong?" He said as he let himself in.

"Oh? Uh nothing" I said as I turned so I could wipe my tears away.

"No, something is wrong. Tell me, please?"

"Look, it's nothing" I replied.

"Kim"

"It's nothing"

"Kim"

"No"

"Kim" He said, more sternly this time.

"Ugh, fine! Randy, he cancelled our date. I know it's something stupid to be crying over, but we haven't spent any personal time together lately"

"You know what?"

"What?" I sighed.

"He's stupid for cancelling, and what you should do is get dressed, and I'll put a movie on and get some popcorn.

"Look, I, just-"

"Go on.." I couldn't help but melt as he looked at me. I have to stop feeling like that, I have to say no, I love Randy"

"Uhm.." Say no. "Okay then" I mentally face palmed and went to change.

* * *

The ass chose a horror movie after me clearly saying I hate those movies.

"Oh come on, it won't be scary!"

"It will"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the monsters" He said, while chuckling.

"Ha fucking ha" I said before throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"You're lucky I like you"

After the first hour I started to get sleepy, I snuggled up to Punk and I guess I fell asleep.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating this! I kind of lost inspiration for this and plus I've had more ideas for the Ambrose/OC story I'm doing. Now, onto the reviews.**

**Thank you to VKxXx92, Guest and Lexi.U! Review on!**

**So, anyone Team Randy? Or is it Team Punk? x)**

**-Kara**


	3. What is this?

**Chapter 3  
What is this?**

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around me. It felt so nice to be like t- Punk!? Do I stay here or move? If I moved I'd wake Punk up... I guess I could stay here for a little while. I cuddled up to him a little more and it was the most confortable I have been in months. It's quite weird, it shouldn't feel this... nice? I could feel myself drifting back off to sleep when I heard the lock on the door go.  
It was too late, Randy was there, staring at us, me, entangled in another man's arms. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his expressions were un readable. Punk must have got a bit worried, he got up and helped me up, to pull me behind hi, in case Randy did anything.  
"What..is..this?" He asked, taking a sharp breath after every word. We both knew he was pissed.  
"Randy.. it isn't what-"  
"It looks like. That old excuse... good one"  
"Well Randal, if you would have bothered to listen, she only fell asleep on me... not with me, then again, you'd know a lot about that... wouldn't you?"  
"You shut up" He said, in a dark voice, one not even I'd heard before.

Before I knew what was going on, I was being lightly pulled towards the door by Punk.  
"Um. No" Randy said before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.  
"Let her go Randy" Punk said, pulling towards him.  
"No, you" Randy pulled me towards him.  
"Stop!" I screamed. "I'm not a toy, you can't pull me back and forth!" I pulled away from both of their grips. "I'm going with Punk for a while" I said in a huff. I went to the bedroom and went to pack all of my things. After about 5 minutes, I appeared from the bedroom to see Punk and Randy, toe to toe with each other, glaring a hole through each other.  
"Punk... Punk! Let's go" I was tugging on his arm to go.  
"Yeah... let's" He said as he took my suitcase and bag. As we were walking, he placed his hand on my back and guided me to his room.  
"I'm sorry... about... that" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It's okay.. I understand"

* * *

I came out from washing my face, Punk fell asleep in front of the TV, and it was a perfect chance to check on Randy. I wasn't pissed as I was before, but I did feel some anger towards him.  
I was stalking the hallway, looking for ou- his room. I was only a few doors away from him now.  
Since I had a keycard, I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in.  
As I walked in, there was this... giggling sound. It was coming from... the bedroom. I crept in to see Randy going at it with Kelly Kelly.  
"Is this why you're never with me?" I cleared my throat, these actions startled them and Randy looked more than surprised.  
"Kim, this isn't what-"  
"It looks like. That old excuse... good one" I narrowed my eyes and held back the tears. I couldn't bare to look at them. He was my boyfriend. She was my friend! Sliding down the door of the hotel room, I finally let my tears free. I thought he loved me.  
"Hey.. hey, come here" I felt myself being cradled, I just leant back into the stranger's arms.

I woke up to see myself tucked in somebody's bed. I looked around to see if I recognised anything, but I didn't. Hesitantly, I walked out, and was happily greeted by Punk.  
"Hey, you okay Kim?"  
"Uhm... yeah?" I said it as more as a question.  
"Look, Randy is a dick for cheating on someone as amazing as you and you **_definitely_** do _**not deserve**_ his cheating ass"  
"Yeah.." I was still numb from the pain. How long had he been doing that?  
"Let's go hangout, me, you and a few other guys and girls, that okay?  
"That's great" I managed to snile, but it felt far from real, it was fake. Just like Randy's love for me.

* * *

SO sorry for not updating, I have been so lazy, busy and had writer's block for EVERY story.


End file.
